Sparring Sessions
by Whitesnake227
Summary: Ina and the newest member of the Tokugawa Clan train with each other to grow stronger together. They train their minds, bodies, spirits, and hearts.


In the lands of Mikawa, Ieyasu Tokugawa has been in preparing for another campaign with the Oda against the Takeda. His rather devastating loss against Shingen Takeda has left the Tokugawa in a state of repair. However, due to Shingen's unfortunate passing has left Takeda probably in a worse position than the Tokugawa with Katsuyori not being the man his father is. Since then, Ieyasu has gained a new ally, a young swordsman named Shinsuke Yagyu. Shinsuke has just finished his long journey to Mikawa and greets his new lord.

"Ah yes, Shinsuke, it's an honor to finally meet you." Ieyasu said with a bow. "I've heard your name throughout the land. You've been going from school to school challenging their strongest and defeating them. Amazing, simple amazing to see how your skills have developed."

"My lord, I'm humbled by your praise." Shinsuke said with a bow of his own. "I've traveled from my homeland, to improve my skills beyond what my masters can teach me. I want to help this land and you my lord, are who I believe can give this land the peace is needs."

"Thank you for your trust." Ieyasu said.

"I hope you're ready for war, young swordsman." Tadakatsu spoke up who also is present. "This is more than simple, gentlemanly one on one duels. You will have to take on multiple enemies at one time."

"I am ready, Master Honda." Shinsuke said. "I've trained in the sword and spear. On foot and horseback. I've had members of schools try to attack me before and after duels. I understand the risks and will fight to my dying breathe to help our land achieve unification of Japan."

"Well said." Tadakatsu said.

"Please Shinsuke, bed down for the night." Ieyasu said. "We won't be departing for Kyoto for awhile so please make yourself at home."

Shinsuke bowed again to his new lord and left to find someone somewhere to sleep. The next morning, after changing his clothes, now bearing the Yagyu family crest and the Tokugawa crest he walks among the gardens of the castle. Greeting his new allies and sees a woman about his age coming towards him with a bow in hand.

"Shinsuke Yagyu?" She asked him.

"Yes, that's me." He said with a nod.

"Ah, I've been looking for you." She said with a bow. "I'm Ina. Daughter of Tadakatsu Honda. I hear you're very strong. Maybe you can aid me in my training by sparring with me.

"Sure, sounds fine to me." Shinsuke said.

"Fantastic." Ina said stepping away from him. "Here I come."

Ina takes out an arrow and prepared her bow to fire. Shinsuke slowly moves to his sword. The second he makes contact she fires her arrow and Shinsuke draws his sword cutting the arrow in half much to Ina's surprise.

"Definitely quick on that draw." Ina thought.

Ina moves closer and fires another shot only for it to be cut down again by Shinsuke. The young swordsman now moves to the offensive with a downward slash which in blocks. Kicking out his feet, she turns and prepares another shot only for Shinsuke to kick the bow forcing it up allowing him to reach his feet again. Shinsuke continues to be the aggressor and Ina dodges. Shinsuke sees she is looking for an opportunity to counter with an arrow. So he goes for a slash to the body which she blocks, kicking the sword away, she turns and points her arrow at his face with a sword at her neck. Ina smiles and Shinsuke returns it.

"Looks like it's a draw." Ina said.

"Seems that way." Shinsuke said.

They both take down their weapons and bow to each other.

"It seems I couldn't best you." Ina said. "Or least for today. It seems you are more than simple swordsman. Maybe I had underestimated you a bit."

"I don't mind proving my worth." Shinsuke said.

"Please forgive me it that came off it bit arrogant." Ina said.

"No, it's quite alright." Shinsuke said. "Being the daughter of Master Tadakatsu probably has undergone training that I couldn't imagine. I wouldn't expect anything less than confidence in your abilities."

"I suppose you're right." Ina said. "Still, let us both continue to train and then fight again someday. Which of us will become stronger than the other? We must continue to fight and prove superiority. Fair and true."

Ina bowed and left.

"Definately the daughter of Tadakatsu." He said out loud with a smile.

* * *

Shinsuke soon found himself at home with the Tokugawa forces. Days later, they began the march for Kyoto and joined the Oda. With their combined power and they were confident they could route the Takeda for good. With Nobunaga and Mitsuhide's plan of using the rifles against the Takeda's famous cavalry. The Tokugawa made camp and prepared for the battle coming in the morning. Shinsuke left the camp and looked at the water.

"Hello, mind if I join you?" Ina said standing next to you.

"Oh, sure." Shinsuke said as Ina sat down next to him.

"This battle will surely be long." Ina said looking up at the sky. "The Takeda are as strong and as honorable as they come."

"Yes, I admire their honor." Shinsuke said. "Which is why we must force them to admit defeat. Make them believe in their hearts that this battle is hopeless and retreat."

"What do you mean?" Ina asked looking at him.

"The Takeda will probably fight until they win or they're all dead." Shinsuke explained. "As long as the fire of the samurai still burns hot within their hearts, they'll fight. We shouldn't just slaughter them all. That will win Lord Ieyasu no fans in the lands of Kai. The people of Kai will simply call us murderers and we'll never win their trust. But if we extinguish that fire and let them retreat, we'll be seen as powerful, yet merciful at the same time. Making a statement, but without needless bloodshed."

"I've never thought of things like that." Ina said looking back out to the water.

"I've learned a lot since I picked up the ways of the sword." Shinsuke said. "I must strengthen my body, as well as my mind and heart if I wish to be a true master. I've learned through my duels that by sparing the other duelist is more of a statement than simply killing the person. Why should I subject the students of the death of their master? I'll only take a place of hatred in their hearts."

"I see." Ina said. "I'll take this to heart as I continue my own training."

The combined might of the Oda-Tokugawa forces defeat the Takeda at Nagashino in a shockingly one sided battle. The riflemen units fired in rotations. One reloading while the other fires. A neverending hail of bullets devastated the mighty cavalry of the Takeda. Most of them died in the fire and the remaining units retreated. The Tokugawa forces returned to Mikawa to rest and plan their next move. Shinsuke walked the streets of the town.

"There you are." Ina said calling him.

"Oh, need something?" Shinsuke said.

"I've been training really hard and the Nagashino battle has improved my mental skills too." Ina said with a confident smile. "I've gotten stronger, I know I have. I'm ready to face you again and prove my skills."

"Right here, right now?" Shinsuke asked.

"Yes, right here right now." Ina said pointing her bow at him.

"Hopefully the people will see this more as a show than anything else." Shinsuke thought.

Ina this time moved to attack Shinsuke with her bladed bow. Swinging it aiming it mostly at his body. Shinsuke used his sheath to block her attacks. The people of the town gathered round and watched them battle in the market square. It's like they were dancing together. Shinsuke sweeps her legs and she readies an arrow to fire as he draws his sword at her neck. Ina playfully sighs.

"Another draw?" Ina said with a bright smile.

"Seems that way." Shinsuke said sheathing his sword and extending a hand to her.

Ina takes it and he helps her to her feet.

"Looks like you've been training hard yourself." Ina said pointing at him. "My goal of overcoming you is my drive in my training. You're so different from everyone else I've met. I thank you for the time but know this. I swear the next time I face you, I will win."

Ina suddenly hugs him before running off. Shinsuke bought some riceballs and sat down to eat them near the castle walls.

"With you around, Ina may become the strongest in the land." Someone said.

"Probably." Shinsuke said between bites.

"Be sure to continue to train." The person said.

"I will." Shinsuke said.

"The Yagyu and the people of Iga have similar backgrounds." The person said. "You've served our people well, I hope you will continue to strive for greatness."

"I'll try, Hanzo." Shinsuke said.

"Be the light this shadow cannot be." Hanzo said.

"I'll do my best." Shinsuke said before finishing his riceballs and entering the castle.

* * *

As the time passed, Nobunaga Oda passed away when he was betrayed by his retainer Mitsuhide Akechi. Mitsuhide himself was later defeated in battle by fellow Oda retainer Hideyoshi Hashiba at Yamasaki. Hideyoshi has made his bid to be Nobunaga's successor and has called for all of Oda followers to join him. Katsuie Shibata supported Nobunga's third son Nobutaka but was later defeated by Hideyoshi. Ieyasu has decided to support Nobukatsu. So the Tokugawa and the men loyal to Nobukatsu will meet Hideyoshi's forces at Komaki. Ieyasu has Shinsuke join in on the war council.

"Men, Hideyoshi's forces are as fierce as they are loyal." Ieyasu said. "But they're very headstrong. So we hold our forces and make fortifications. Lord Nobukatsu to the east with Ina to defend him."

"Agreed." Nobukatsu said.

"Yes, my lord." Ina said.

"Tadakatsu, will defend the bridge to the west." Ieyasu continued.

"They won't cross that bridge alive." Tadakatsu said..

"Now, Hideyoshi's main force will be in the center." Ieyasu said. "Led by his trio. Mitsunari Ishida, Masanori Fukushima, and Kiyomasa Kato. Hideyoshi's finest generals, but they have big egos and if one falls, they all will follow suit. But they aren't without talent."

"I'll take the task." Shinsuke said. "I'll be the main force and defeat the three."

"Do you think you can do it?" Ieyasu asked.

"With Ina defending Lord Nobukatsu, Tadakatsu to the east, and Hanzo defending you, Hideyoshi's forces will probably charge the center anyway once they know your finest generals are elsewhere. So I will use this time to show how strong I am and the Tokugawa have another force to be feared within their ranks."

"Well said." Tadakatsu said.

"Agreed, the task is yours."

Shinsuke nodded and left. The next day, He put on his armor and got on his horse. Riding out to the center, he merely waited. His troops understanding their orders. As Lord Ieyasu expected, the Hashiba forces lost their nerve and struck first. Masanori's forces riding down to center.

"Wait." Shinsuke said to his troops as Masanori comes closer.

Masanori comes even closer.

"Die, Tokugawa fools." Masanori said.

"Hold." Shinsuke continued to say so his troops don't break rank.

Masanori raises his weapon as Shinsuke merely moves his horse to the side and hits Masanori's horse on it's nose causing it to fall backwards. Shinsuke then hit the scrambling Masanori in the head with his sheath. Kiyomasa couldn't believe how casually Masanori was struck down.

"You will pay for this humiliation." Kiyomasa said charging Shinsuke. "It will be a mistake you won't live to forget. Charge men."

"Attack men." Shinsuke said leading his own troops to meet Kiyomasa's men.

As Shinsuke's forces met Kiyomasa, Shinsuke stopped his horse, rolled off and his the blunt end of his sword to slash Kiyomasa. With the blunt end of his sword, instead of cutting through his armor, the weight of the sword forced Kiyomasa off his horse and the hitting the ground knocked him out. Another one down.

"Well this is just ridiculous." Mitsunari said. "He must be something if he could take down Kiyomasa."

Shinsuke charges Mitsunari and the young retainer of the Hashiba stands his ground with his iron fan.

"I warn you, do not think me to be the same as them." Mitsunari said. "Overconfidence defeated Masanori and blind rage defeated Kiyomasa, but I will not fall so easily."

"We shall see." Shinsuke said swinging his sword.

Shinsuke and Mitsunari duel. Shinsuke knows he has the advantage but Mitsunari doesn't seem to be fully invested in the fight. It's more like he's stalling for time. Upon seeing smoke from where Lord Nobukatsu is stationed, he starts to smile.

"It seems we have what we came for." Mitsunari said as he starts to withdraw.

Shinsuke wanted to give chase, but decided to return to camp. Racing to aid Ina in defending lord Nobukatsu. He spots ninja with the Hashiba crest and begins cutting them down. Upon reaching the camp, Ina is pointing an arrow at Hideyoshi's wife Nene who has Lord Nobukatsu.

"Do you believe you're quick enough with that bow to stop someone like me?" Nene said. "You should be a good girl and lay down your arms. I'll kill him before you reach me. Even if you fire, I'll simply put this bad boy Nobukatsu in the way and I'll win anyway."

"Release him and I'll spare you." Ina said.

"I think you are the one who needs to think about being spared." Nene said. "But we can work something out though. Maybe you could be of more worth than him. The child of Tadakatsu could be worth a lot more as leverage against Ieyasu."

Shinsuke slammed his sword against a rock. Nene looked to find where the sound came from, seeing the opening, Ina fired her bow. Instinctively Nene separated herself from Nobukatsu. Hanzo appeared and takes Nobukatsu a distance from Nene.

"Hanzo, I'll put you in time out." Nene said angered.

"A ninja must always focus on the mission and be willing to sacrifice their own lives to complete their mission." Hanzo said. "You choose life over the mission. That is why you failed."

Shinsuke and Ina stepped in front of Nobukatsu.

"You will have to get through us to get him." Ina said.

"Wait, wait all of you." Nobukatsu said. "Lady Nene, call for Hideyoshi. Let us lay down all of our swords. I would like to come to an agreement. If we can come to a reasonable agreement for the Tokugawa, I'll surrender myself to Hideyoshi. I've had enough fighting."

"We'll see." Nene said disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Hideyoshi and Ieyasu could come to an agreement. Hideyoshi would allow Ieyasu to retain his lands and rule them of Hideyoshi's behalf. Lord Nobukatsu surrendered to Hideyoshi and committed seppuku. The Tokugawa returned to their lands as Hideyoshi continued to his conquests. Shinsuke walked the castle in the castle gardens and stopped to see the fish in the pond. How they moved reminded him of learning to flow amongst other things.

"Prepare yourself." Someone said as Shinsuke heard the sounds of somebody running towards him

He turned around and drew his sword with it pointed at Ina's throat.

"Ambushes work a lot better if you don't yell before you strike." Shinsuke said.

"Perhaps, but you've underestimated me." Ina said with a smile.

"What are you talking…..ow." Shinsuke said as something struck him on the head.

"I fired an arrow in the air before attacking you so it would come down afterward." Ina said with a look of satisfaction as she picked up the blunted arrow and showed it to him. "I win!"

Ina jumped with a bit of childlike glee.

"Rematch." Shinsuke said. "That didn't count."

"Nonsense." Tadakatsu said joining them. "We have but one life. Once someone is defeated, the must accept defeat. No second chances. A warrior like yourself should know that. But, Ina would've surely admitted defeat if the arrow missed."

"It is true." Ina said.

"Therefore, this fight is another draw." Tadakatsu said. "He surely could've killed you and the arrow would've killed him. Continue to train and grow stronger."

Tadakatsu leaves and Ina looks rather uneasy.

"What's wrong?" Shinsuke asked.

"I could…..show you something?" Ina asked.

"Sure." Shinsuke said.

"It's rather personal so promise you won't laugh at me." Ina said.

"I promise." Shinsuke said.

Ina nods and takes his hand. She leads him to her personal quarters within the castle. Shinsuke looks around as Ina comes back into view.

"Wait here." Ina said before leaving.

Shinsuke takes a seat and waits. Ina would later return wearing a Yukata. Shinsuke had never seen Ina wearing more formal attire before. For she was a lot like her father. Always wearing armor and robes still fit for training. Seeing her like this was different.

"You're beautiful." He said.

"Thank you." Ina said. "I'm not used to wearing these yet. The maidens say I look nice but they could just be saying that. I've come to really trust you and respect your opinion so I wanted you to see it too."

Time had passed in Mikawa. The Tokugawa continued to gather their troops but with Hideyoshi being the major force in the land, challenging him for rule would be a fool's errand. Shinsuke found Ina sitting by the same pond where they had their last battle.

"I'd like to test myself against you." Shinsuke said.

"I'm sorry but, I'm not feeling like fighting today." Ina said with a sullen voice.

Ina would usually rise to challenge but her face is more depressed and she seems to be holding back tears. Shinsuke sits down next to her and feels Ina moving closer to him.

"There's talk of having me married but…" Ina said as she started to cry. "I don't want to leave. What do you think?"

"I love you, Ina." Shinsuke said looking at her. "I don't want you to go either."

Ina looks up at Shinsuke.

"I love you too." Ina said.

Their faces lean closer to each other as Ina sees Tadakatsu walking up to them. Blushing profusely, she pushes Shinsuke into the pond.

"Father…" Ina said turning away from him.

"Ahh, new tactic." He said. "Always try something new. Anyway, I came to tell you that the marriage is off."

"What?" Ina said with a look of confusion. "I thought you were all for it?"

"Not at all." Tadakatsu said. "You are a warrior who's inexperienced in the ways of being a housewife. You would need someone who would be willing to to wait as you learn. Maybe of the Tokugawa could be a husband of choice for you."

Shinsuke starts to come to and wipe the water from his face.

"Continue to train both on and off the battle, my daughter." Tadakatsu said before leaving.

"Really?" Shinsuke asked Ina as he looks at his more damp form.

"Sorry." Ina said before jumping in as well. "See? Now I'm in the pond too. Now where were we?"

They kissed.

* * *

Author's Note: I don't know own the Ina character. I was thinking about making this a multi-chapter but I thought it was better off this way. I had plans to add in more like the Sanada, a battle between Shinsuke and Yukimura. Ina torn between Shinsuke and Nobuyuki. Her ultimately making a decision and all that jazz. I might try it sometime, let me know in the reviews what you think. I apologize for any grammatical errors, thanks for reading.


End file.
